hegaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Air altar
The air altar may be found west of Varrock, east of the River Lum, and close to the bridge near Barbarian Village. It is used to craft from rune or pure essence, providing 5 Runecrafting experience per each essence used. To enter the altar, you must either use an air talisman on the mysterious ruins or click on them while wearing an air tiara or an air talisman staff. The quickest way to get to the altar is by breaking an air altar teleport. It is possible to make mist runes, dust runes and smoke runes while at this altar, but at a lower success rate, so some runes may be lost. To make these requires one set of elemental runes, a stack of pure essence and 2 talismans. Performing this action uses up a talisman. Crafting Mist runes would consume a water talisman. To make mist runes at this altar would require an air talisman, a water talisman, a stack of water runes and pure essence. To make dust runes at this altar would require an air talisman, a earth talisman, a stack of earth runes and pure essence. To make smoke runes at this altar would require an air talisman, a fire talisman, a stack of fire runes and pure essence. If you equip a binding necklace your success rate when binding runes like these will increase to 100%, giving you the ability to make as many bound runes as you have rune essence and whatever elemental runes you have with you. It has a total of 15 uses before it is broken. You use a charge for each time you use the craft option, not per entrance to a runecrafting temple. So if you use 20 essence to make steam runes, and then empty your rune pouch to make another group, you will use 2 charges of your necklace. You may also use the air altar to create a air tiara, simply have an air talisman and a normal tiara in your inventory, and then use it on the altar. The "Temple of Air" (the name given to the actual runecrafting area) is situated on top of a high mountain. There are several rabbits near the base of the mountain. To leave, simply walk through the portal back to Varrock. The song "Serene" is unlocked here. Trivia *At one point in time, if you tried to use a sextant at the air altar, a message would appear saying: You are in level 56 wilderness. This has since been removed. *Before 17 September 2009, the air altar was situated south and a little west of the southern gate of Falador. *A small hill still exists in the former spot, with an oak tree on top. *If you have a Lumbridge Explorer's Ring (of any level), you have chances to craft extra (elemental) runes, including Air runes. *If you notice to the very far east or north there is a rabbit. There is currently no possible way to attack it. *These altars are strikingly similar to Stonehenge in appearance. *Using the Orb of Oculus, it is possible to see the mind altar to the west and the Rune Essence mine to the east. Category:Runecrafting Category:Locations de:Luft-Altar